


Demigods And Canoe Lakes | Semishira

by NieNieDoULoveMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PJO AU, Pining, SemiShira - Freeform, Shirabu Kenjiro Centric, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, canoe lake go brrrr, oblivious Shirabu Kenjiro, shirabu is so oblivious it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe
Summary: Shirabu knew there was something odd about his senpai. Aside from him disappearing half way into practice, and coming back with small cuts, he also goes missing half way through classes and doesn't come back for a few days.Shirabu was curious.But he never expected to be so curious that he would be snooping around Semi and Tendou’s dormitory while they weren’t there.AKA: The Semishira Camp Half-Blood au that no one asked for but I took the liberty to write
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Shirabu knew there was something odd about his senpai. Aside from him disappearing half way into practice, and coming back with small cuts, he also goes missing half way through classes and doesn't come back for a few days.

Shirabu was curious.

But he never expected to be so curious that he would be snooping around Semi and Tendou’s dormitory while they weren’t there.

Shirabu knew that if someone caught him he would DEFINITELY get suspended, maybe even expelled.

“Just look for anything suspicious.” Shirabu mutters to himself, digging his arms into Semi’s school bag.

There were any other things that you would see in a bag: a pencil case, books, and a binder filled with worksheets.

_There’s nothing impo-_

“Shirabu? What’re you doing here?”

_Shit._

Shirabu took one glance behind him and as he expected, Semi was standing by the door. He didn't expect it to be the bathroom door though.

Shirabu tries to come up with an explanation but only a high pitched and panicked “I… Uh…” came out.

“So, you gonna explain why you’re here?” Semi asks, now pointing at his bag. “And explain why you were snooping through my bag?”

Shirabu realized that his hands were still in his senior’s bag holding a pencil case and a permanent marker. He dropped the things back in the bag and stood up, placing both his hands behind his back.

Shirabu contemplated whether he should just come clean. He knew it would damage what little pride and dignity he had, not like he had any left after today.

“Look-“

Shirabu was interrupted by a loud bang from the window followed by the sounds of creaking.

Shirabu mentally thanked the gods because now it had distracted Semi from the fact that Shirabu was snooping through his room.

He looked up at Semi and as Shirabu expected, he wasn't staring at him anymore, instead, his eyes were locked onto the window behind him.

Shirabu looked back.

Turns out Shirabu was not as thankful and would have rather explained why he was snooping around rather than see the figure hovering at the window.

There was a girl, but this was no ordinary girl. It had wings instead of arms and claws where her legs should’ve been.

Shirabu wondered if he was high… or maybe drunk. It was unlikely since the only thing he consumed the entire day was an onigiri and a sandwich.

He knew it was DEFINITELY not his imagination when he heard the loud and painful scratching resonating from across the room.

“What the fuck is that?” Shirabu asks, squinting his eyes at the large feathered human.

“You can see it?” Semi looks at him, confusion written on his face.

“No shit I can see it, what the fuck is that?”

The bird? Human? Shirabu didn’t know what it was, but it was clawing at the window which looked like it was on the verge of breaking.

Semi rushed to Shirabu’s side, placing the bag on his bed and rummaging through his things, throwing the rest on the floor.

“Goddammit! Where the hell is it!” Semi yelled as he proceeded to empty his bag onto the floor.

“What the heck are you doing! That thing is gonna break the glass!”

“Fuck! It’s in my gym bag!” Semi slapped himself on the head. He looked at Shirabu, who was still looking at the harpy.

How does he even know what that is?

It wasn't even a few seconds when the glass broke, sending small shards of glass bursting in.

The Harpy is able to fly in and manages to claw the sheets of Tendou’s bed, sending bits of fabric and cotton flying.

Semi grabbed the back of Shirabu’s shirt, pulling him backwards towards the door. Shirabu followed, eyes still locked on the harpy.

When there was nothing left to claw on, the harpy screeches, red eyes locking on Shirabu with a glare.

In mere seconds it once again regains its position in the air, baring its claws at Shirabu. It nearly clawed off his neck but thank god for his quick reflexes that he was able to move away.

“Shit.” Semi mutters, grabbing Shirabu’s wrist and running out the hallway with Shirabu in tow.

Now this running together with the one in front grabbing the other’s hand was nothing like how Spirited Away portrayed. It was neither cute nor romantic, not that Shirabu wanted it to be.

“We need to get to the gym.”

The screeches grew louder and louder which sent shivers down Shirabu's spine. Semi seemed to sense it because every time a screech interrupted, he would grip Shirabu’s wrist tighter along with a gaze in Shirabu's direction.

They ran down the stairs two steps at a time, passing a few of the students who were looking at the harpy. “Holy shit how'd an eagle get into the dorms?”

When they finally reached the outside, it made it harder for them to run. The lights were dim and barely lit up their path causing a few accidents along the way.

Then the thought of the gym came and Shirabu’s eyes widened. They were headed to the gym, a gym that’s usually locked at night. Shirabu didn't even know if they had a key.

It was as if luck was on their side because the gym was left unlocked. Semi opened the gym doors, pulling shirabu in and closing the doors behind them.

Exactly after the door closed, a thud rang from the other side. Semi twisted the lock, slowly backing away from the door.

“Do you have your phone?” Semi asks.

Shirabu pulls his phone out from the pocket of his sweatpants and hands it to Semi, who immediately turns the flashlight on. He scans the flashlight around the gym and locks it onto a blue bag at the other side of the gym.

“Whatever it was it had to be important because they risked their life to get here.” Shirabu muttered to himself, eyes still locked onto the door.

The sound of screeching and scratching at the door gave Shirabu goosebumps but when the door creaked slightly, he nearly had a heart attack.

Shirabu ran towards Semi, who was now kneeling in front of his bag, attempting to remove a small bow and arrow keychain from the zipper.

Shirabu mentally accepts his death. They ran all the way to the gym to get a damn keychain.

_Was Semi planning to kill the bird lady (harpy) with a teeny tiny bow and arrow?_

_Did he expect to kill it with tiny arrows?_

The door creaked open, setting an opening big enough for the bird lady harpy to enter. A hint of moonlight entered the gym, which highlighted their silhouettes.

The harpy lets out an ugly deafening screech, diving down to the direction of the pair with its claws bared forward.

“Semi! It’s coming!” Shirabu yelled with panic before being shoved to the ground by winged arms.

The shove was strong enough to send quite a bit of distance from Semi but not strong enough to leave any permanent damage.

“Shit, Shirabu!” he hears Semi yell.

Shirabu was flat on the ground with the harpy looming on top of him. Its wings were placed at the sides of his head and its claws lust below them.

“Get this shit off me!” Shirabu yells, pushing its shoulders backwards to keep a bit of distance between their faces. But it just kept screeching, now showing off the white fangs in its mouth.

“This was it,” Shirabu thought. “I’m gonna die because of a damn harpy. How the fuck do I even know what it is!”

“Eita!” A familiar voice calls from the direction of the door.

The harpy looks in the direction of the call and within a few seconds, a screech emerges from its mouth.

Shirabu looks down and spots a hint of bronze right at its stomach.

He watches as it quickly explodes into dust, leaving its remains on Shirabu’s face and clothes. Above him stood the image of Semi with a bronze sword in his hands.

“Ew! what the fuck! It turned into dust!” Shirabu yelled, wiping his face. “Gross! Some of it got on my mouth!”

“Come on.” Semi held his hand out for Shirabu to take and he did. Semi pulled him up, helping the brunet pat himself off.

“Eita what the fuck! Why is Kenjiro here?” Tendou yells, pointing at the younger male.

“He can see through the mist.”

“Well no shit he can see through it! He was almost attacked by a harpy!”

“Do you think he’s…”

“He’s probably just one of those mortals who can see past the mist.”

“Shouldn’t we ask Chiron or something?”

“Should we bring him to camp?”

Mist? Harpy? Mortals? Chiron? Camp? Shirabu didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

“Alright! What the fuck is going on!” Shirabu yelled, catching the attention of Semi, Goshiki, and Tendou. Their gazes move from each other to Shirabu, and once again back to each other.

Goshiki opened his mouth to speak but then shut it almost immediately.

Silence.

“Look,” Shirabu pinches the bridge of his nose. “I almost got eaten by a bird lady, the least you could tell me is what the fuck is going on, and why don’t any of you seem as surprised!”

“Also, why do all three of you have really cool ass weapons? Can’t you just call 110 like a normal person?”

Shirabu watches as Semi hands the sword to Tendou. Tendou grabs it and places it down on his side. Semi, on the other hand, grips at the bow slung around his shoulder.

Behind the two of them, Goshiki wields a bronze katana.

“Uhhh Shirabu, there’s no easy way to explain it.” Tendou awkwardy rubs at the back of his head.

“Go on, I have all night.”

The three remained silent, retracting their weapons.

Shirabu watched as their weapons grew smaller in size then turning into smaller items. Semi was now holding the same bow and arrow keychain from his gym bag, Goshiki had a hairbrush, and tendou had a dagger.

As if this day could get any weirder.

“No one? Then I’ll ask the first question.” Shirabu pointed at the pile of dust on the gym floor. “What the fuck was that?”

“A harpy.”

Shirabu already knew what it was. After being attacked, it's like some switch is flicked and suddenly, Shirabu is a master at mythical creatures.

“You mean… Like the one in Dungeons and Dragons?” Shirabu asks which makes both Goshiki and Tendou snicker. They try their best to hide it but to no avail.

“Yeah, exactly like Dungeons and dragons.”

Definitely not what Shirabu expected but nothing else could surprise him today.

He was wrong.

“Second question, what did you guys mean by ‘mortals’ and ‘mist’?”

“Look, do you know anything about Greek mythology?”

“Like the ones from Hercules?”

Goshiki and Tendou once again attempt to hide their snickers, only letting out a soft ‘pfft’.

“Yes Kenjiro, the ones from Hercules.” Tendou nods, putting on a thumbs up.

“Let’s just say those gods are real and they fall in love with humans and have kids with them.” Semi points at the three of them individually. “The three of us are examples of those kids.”

“Wait, so you guys are like…” Shirabu pauses thinking about what he’s about to say. “Gods?”

“Well, demigods to be exact.” Goshiki puts his finger up. “We have one human parent and one godly parent.”

“So you guys are brothers?”

“Nope, we have different godly parents.” Tendou adds, “Mine is Hermes, Goshiki’s parent is Aphrodite, and Semi’s is Apollo.”

“Is it just the three of you?”

“In this team, yes.” Semi pauses, as if he’s trying to remember something. “There are teams we played that have demigods too. Karasuno’s number 2, 11 and 12, Nekoma’s 1, Fukurodani’s number 4 and 5, and Kunimi from Seijoh.”

“You forgot the Miya twins, Kita-san and Koganegawa.” Goshiki points out. Tendou nods, swinging his arm around Goshiki’s shoulder.

“Yeah SemiSemi, can’t forget about Tsuomu’s little boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Goshiki pushes Tendou’s arm away followed by Tendou fake crying.

Shirabu would have mocked Goshiki too if he wasn’t as stressed as he was right now. He made himself a mental note to tease Goshiki about it some other day.

“Wait, so when you guys disappear halfway through practice you do this?” Shirabu waved his hands around in the air as if he was saying ‘everything’.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Kind of.”

“Most of the time.”

“Okay? Well what about mist?”

“Well, some mortals, like you for example, can see through the mist.” Goshiki explains. “It’s like a barrier that blocks mortals from seeing the things we see, like that harpy a while ago. People will probably see an eagle.”

Shirabu nods.

“Do you get it now? Any other questions?” Tendou asks, Shirabu nods then shakes his head in response.

“I think I get it… I don’t think I have any questions, yet.” Shirabu says.

“Good, do you wanna like, I don’t know, get some sleep?” Semi points at the clock hanging on the gym wall. “It’s almost 8 and the dorms are gonna be close by then.”

“Well, I don’t think anything else can surprise me after what happened today.”

Shirabu was wrong once again.

He watched as his friends looked at him with a surprised face.

“I swear to god if I turn around and there’s a harpy then I’m gonna let myself get eaten.” Shirabu makes a mental note to himself.

“I knew it!” Goshiki whispers.

“Shirabu, how old are you again?”

“17?” When the three looked at each other, Shirabu had to ask. “Okay, what the fuck is going on!”

“Try looking up.” Semi pointed on top of his head.

Shirabu looked up and there was a bright figure of grain and pomegranates looming above his head.

“What the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

Semi watched as Shirabu ran. 

Specifically, running from his godly parent’s claiming symbol. 

“Holy shit! Why is it following me!” Shirabu tries to swat it away from his head but his fingers only pass through it. 

“Grain and pomegranates huh,” Goshiki crosses his arms. “Probably Aphrodite?”

“I don’t think Aphrodite does… Grain.” Tendou says. “What about Demeter? Plants right?”

“Didn’t Kita get claimed with a rose and torches though?”

“Guys I don’t care about claiming business! How do I get it off!” It was as if it was timed because as soon as Shirabu finished his sentence the mark disappeared, exploding into even smaller pomegranates. “Oh thank god.”

“We have to talk to Chiron.” Tendou then looks at Shirabu. “Hi Shirabu! Guess you’re one of us now!”

They could see how Shirabu visibly paled as soon as Tendou said ‘one of us’. 

“Wait what?” Shirabu leans back on the wall, hand on his head. “As in… Demigod?”

The three nod in unison, sending Shirabu into a panic. “This is too much to handle all at once.”

“Let me just sit down for a bit.” Shirabu slides down to the ground until he is leaning back against the wall with his legs stretched out in different directions. 

Not even seconds passed when they realize he is out cold. His body leans towards the left and his entire body is on the floor. Tendou couldn’t help but snicker but Goshiki groaned beside him.

“Great, he fainted.” Goshiki mutters. “Nice kill, Tendou.”

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault! He was bound to find out at some point.” Satori huffed, placing both arms up in an ‘I surrender’ position. 

“Come on, let’s get him somewhere safe.” Semi kneels down in front of Shirabu and grabs both his arms. “Goshiki is your place empty? Our room was trashed by the harpy.”

“I think my roommate’s home for the break and the other one is at a party.”

“Let’s call Chiron and tell him about Shirabu.” Semi pulls Shirabu up and slings him on his back. The sudden force caught semi off guard, making him fall forwards.

He assumed that Shirabu would be light considering he IS small and thin but he was wrong. Shirabu was heavy.

“Come on, he’s heavy.” Semi says. Goshiki nods and walks back to the dormitories with Tendou and Semi in tow.

Semi knew that his junior was getting suspicious of them. Was it because he was a demigod? But he didn’t even know until today. Why didn’t he get claimed earlier? Why claim him when he’s 17? He’s almost going to college. He’ll be useless by then right?

But the questions that irked Semi the most were: How’d he not know? Do monsters not attack him or something? How’d he live without seeing monsters? And who is his godly parent?

With all that thinking, Semi never even realized that they reached Goshiki’s room. He didn't even remember the entire journey going here (despite walking up 4 flights of stairs)

The three walk into Goshiki’s room in complete silence. Shirabu was immediately placed on Goshiki’s bed followed by Semi who sad on the floor, massaging his shoulders.

“Man, he may be small but he sure weighs a ton.” Semi whimpers.

Goshiki comes in with a basin of water. “I have a pouch of drachmas under my bed, grab it will you.”

Semi reaches under the bed and grabs the pouch which was literally taped under his bed. He tosses it to Goshiki who immediately starts the procedure to send an iris message. 

“Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” Goshiki throws the drachma into the water, right in the middle of the rainbow and within a few seconds, Chiron’s face is immediately shown. 

“Chiron! We have news!” Tendou waved, which made Chiron roll his eyes. Tendou saw this and placed his hand on his heart. “Come on, Chiron, I know you love me!”

“Is this important or do I have to hang up?”

“Chiron, which god claims with grain and pomegranates?” Semi asks, “we ran into a demigod in school.”

“Ah, that’s my dear half-sister’s daughter, Persephone.” 

“Persephone? As in the wife of Hades? As in Queen of the underworld?” Semi asks and in return, Chiron nods. 

“How old is the kid? We need more young ones in camp.”

“Uh, Chiron, this guy isn’t exactly young.” Goshiki chimes. “He’s 17.”

Chiron’s eyes showed that he was beyond confused. 

“Did something happen? I know some gods don’t bother to claim their kids but claiming them just a few years before the kid reaches college?” Chiron pauses. “Might as well just not claim the kid.”

“We were attacked by a harpy on school grounds.”

“Any secret powers we should know about him? Manipulating weather? Making plants grow? Can he talk to animals?” Chiron asks, sounding a bit more interested.

“I don’t think so,” Goshiki mutters. “I don’t think he even knows about him being a demigod.”

“Yeah, from what I heard, he has a perfect family. He has a mom, a dad, plus he also has older siblings.” Tendou adds. 

“Do you think he’d be able to come to camp for the weekend?” Chiron asks. “I need to talk to the kid.”

“I don’t know if he’d come with us but we’ll try.”

Chiron nods. 

Just before the call ended Tendou smirks, waving and making kissy faces. “Bye Chiron!”

The room was once again dark, silence wrapping around them once again. In that time, Goshiki took the liberty of taking the basin back into the bathroom.

“I doubt Shirabu would agree.” Tendou says, crossing his arms with a sigh. 

“Not gonna lie, I almost feel bad for him.” Goshiki says emerging from the bathroom, eyes peering at the brunet on his bed. “He gets attacked by a harpy, finds out he’s a demigod, and now he has to travel to camp half blood. That's a lot to take in.”

“Imagine how funny it will be when we tell him camp half blood is all the way in New York.” Tendou tries to hold back a laugh but fails, coughing out a raspy “Bahaha!”

The laugh was apparently loud enough to wake up a sleeping Shirabu because he tossed and turned in bed muttering soft groans. 

In seconds, he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

“Fuck, I just had the worst dream ever.” Shirabu palmed his forehead. As soon as his vision clears up, he recognizes the three faces in the room. Goshiki, Tendou, and Semi.

“It wasn’t a dream, was it.”

“Kenjiro, it was very much real.” Tendou says, with his arms crossed on the edge of Goshiki’s bed. 

“Satori! Stop scaring the guy!” Semi slaps Tendou at the back of the head, which in return earns a groan from Tendou’s direction.

“Shirabu?” Semi asks. When Shirabu looks at Semi, he continues.

“Would you like to come to camp half blood with us?”


	3. Chapter 3

The three watched as Shirabu paced around the room, trying to figure everything out.

“So my mom isn’t actually my mom and my dad fucked a goddess? Now my goddess mother claims me and now I’m supposed to go to a summer camp with a lot of other demigods?” Shirabu continues to pace around the room, now with his arms flailing all around. “Where was my mom all that time? Why didn’t she claim me before? Why is it all happening in a day? Why now? Does my mortal mom know?”

“Listen, Persephone probably told your dad already and he’s about to send you to the camp anyways, we can answer all those questions there.”

“Where is this camp anyways?” Shirabu asks, crossing his arms.

“New York.”

“New what!” Shirabu squints his eyes at Tendou who only had a straight face. His smirk was almost forming as if he had expected this to be shirabu’s expression. “That’s like a 15 hour flight!”

“Ah Shirabu, we’re demigods, a simple 15 hour flight is an hour drive for us.”

“I don’t have a visa?”

“We don’t need one!”

“How do we-” Shirabu was cut off by Semi, who dragged his index finger forward, pausing the current conversation.

“We’ll show you if you come with us to Camp.”

Shirabu thinks for a second.

“Will I meet my mom if I go there?” Shirabu asks, a hint of hope in his voice.

“Sadly not. A lot of gods don’t visit camp.” Semi leans back against the wall. “Some of us haven’t even met our parents.”

“Awww, SemiSemi! It’s okay! Your dad is a jerk for not visit-“

Just as he spoke, an arrow whooshes through them, tearing a small crack on the wall. Shirabu flinches and stares directly at the arrow.

“Just kidding Apollo! We love you!” Goshiki waves at the slightly opened window with an awkward laugh.

“So the Gods shoot at their kids?” Shirabu asks, touching the arrow, which crumbled into golden. He retracts his hand, watching the trail of gold fall to the ground and disappear.

“Not really, unless you provoke them.” Semi glares at Tendou who only gives an awkward laugh along with a peace sign.

“Anyways Shirabu! We’re leaving tomorrow at around 12:30, you’re coming with us aren’t you?”

Shirabu was hesitant but nodded.

“I’ll go.”

Goshiki and Tendou’s face lit up and Semi smiled.

“Great! Just sleep, we’ll leave tomorrow!”

“I doubt I’ll be sleeping tonight.”

* * *

  
The next morning, Semi and tendou went back to their room to look for their camp shirt.

Shirabu was left with Goshiki who was throwing clothes from his wardrobe and dumping them on both the floor and his bed. Some even falling on Shirabu’s head.

“Shirabu, just a heads up, Chiron might ask you a few questions about your childhood.” Goshiki says, rummaging through his closet. “I was claimed when I was 11, Semi and Tendou at 12.”

“Being claimed at your age is… unlikely.” Goshiki pulls out an orange shirt. “Chiron is definitely gonna ask you those questions.”

Goshiki changes into the shirt then proceeds to rummage through his closet. Shirabu could make out the “Camp Half Blood” written in black just below a silhouette of a Pegasus.

“By the way, where's your phone?” Goshiki asks.

“I think it's in the gym… Probably broken.”

“Good.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh! Wait, no I mean.” Goshiki rubs at the back of his head, slightly nervous at the thought of his senpai beating him up. “No phones in camp.”

Goshiki was quick to change the conversation, throwing a shirt and black jeans at Shirabu. “Put this on,”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t wanna go to camp wearing that.” He points at Shirabu’s current attire, a blue shirt with a coconut tree on the front and gray sweatpants with a few tears on it. “Honestly, the Aphrodite kids would mock you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Shirabu rolls his eyes making his way to the bathroom to change.

It honestly annoyed Shirabu how his junior’s shirt was slightly too big for him. He also hated the fact that even the pants were too long.

Fuck tall people.

He tucked his shirt into his jeans and folded the bottom of his jeans to fit his height more.

Shirabu walked out of the bathroom, surprised to see Tendou and Semi already there. Goshiki, Semi and Tendou were all wearing the same orange shirt.

“Shirabu! You’re not matching with us!” tendou pointed out the blatant obvious. “Don't worry! I'll steal you a shirt when we get to camp!”

The four of them exit the room, making their way to the Shiratorizawa exit. Just when they reach the street, they stopped.

“So how do we get to New York?” Shirabu asks, crossing his arms.

“Watch and learn, Kenjiro.” Tendou says, pointing at Semi, who was now walking to the middle of the road.

“Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês!” Semi throws a drachma on the road and suddenly, an old, worn down looking taxi appears.

Shirabu looked at the Taxi with concern. With how worn down it looks, Shirabu doubted it would take them to their destination.

“We’re getting in that?” Shirabu asks, pointing at the taxi.

The window rolls down and three girls were there, but these girls didn't have eyes, instead they had black where their eyes are supposed to be.

“The Gray sisters.” Tendou whispered to Shirabu.

The gray sisters were looking at Shirabu with their single eye (which the girl in the driver seat was holding in her hand). Shirabu was taken aback by the sight, faltering a few steps back until he was behind Tendou and Goshiki.

“Sorry girls, this guy is a newbie with all this demigod stuff.” Semi opens the door and uses his other hand to motion to the door as if saying ‘get in’.

Tendou walked towards the car with Shirabu, who was clutching Tendou’s arm as if his life depended on it.

Shirabu scanned the inside which was even more run down. It had several tears on the brown leather with the stuffing of the seat and some springs popping out of the tears.

Tendou sits on the seat with Shirabu still holding onto his arm. Semi, who notices Shirabu’s distress, places a comforting pat on Shirabu’s shoulder as he is about to sit.

Once Shirabu was inside, Semi followed, motioning for Goshiki to get in as well.

The four sat on the back seat with the gray sisters up front.

The car drove away really quickly without even giving Shirabu a chance to breathe.

“Holy fucking shit!” Shirabu yelled, clutching at Semi and Tendou’s arm. His eyes were clenched shut as the car moved from left to right, causing the four of them to shift sideways.

This went on for a whole hour, with Shirabu gripping both Semi and Tendou’s arm tighter with every turn and bump.

The Gray sisters were nonetheless laughing at how scared Shirabu was of their driving.

If Shirabu wasn’t as carsick right now he would have DEFINITELY flipped them off. But then they were really scary and only shared one eye.

Shirabu realized that flipping them off might not be the best idea.

When the car stopped, Shirabu was the first one out. He immediately pushed past Tendou and ran outside, leaning on a tree throwing up what the rest assumed was yesterday’s dinner.

The sounds of gagging, coughing and choking were evident as he fell to his knees.

“You’ll get used to it after a while.” Tendou leans towards the brunet, patting his back in support.

Goshiki pays the Gray sisters and it immediately speeds off into the direction it came from.

“Come on, camp is just above this hill.” Semi pats Shirabu on the back.

Shirabu shakily stands up and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Tendou was holding on to him for support as they walked up the hill.

Shirabu took a look at the camp and his mouth was left agape.

From the hill, the big house, volleyball court, and the arts and crafts area were visible with a lake separating the main area from a large field.

It was huge.

Shirabu’s nausea immediately disappeared, replaced with amazement and even more shock.

“Close your mouth, you’ll get flies.” Semi teases, pushing Shirabu’s jaw back up with the back of his hand.

“Shirabu, welcome to Camp Half Blood.”


	4. Chapter 4

They watched as a familiar white Pegasus flew towards them with its rider. 

Goshiki immediately waved the Pegasus down watching it descend along with its rider, Sugawara, the Karasuno vice captain. He jumps off the pegasus, dragging his hand along the pegasus.

“Hey Goshiki.” Sugawara smiles, squinting his eyes at Shirabu. He points at the brunet. “Newbie?” Sugawara asks.

“He was claimed yesterday.” Soshiki explains. “Son of Persephone.”

“Just yesterday? A bit late might I say.” Sugawara takes another look at Shirabu. “Name’s Suga, we met at the Karasuno versus Shiratorizawa match a few months ago.”

“Yeah, I remember.” 

Shirabu remembers very well. They lost to his team in the past after all. Apparently Shirabu’s response sent a bitter tone causing a slight awkwardness between the two of them.

“Well,” Suga was quick to change the topic. “Welcome to camp! Are you staying long?” 

“Just for a few days, Chiron wanted to see him.” Semi butts in. 

“Ah! Which cabin will he be staying in. Does he prefer Demeter’s cabin or the Hermes cabin? Or you know… Hades?” Suga looks at Shirabu again. “Persephone doesn’t have a cabin of her own so feel free to choose!”

Shirabu looked at Semi as if asking ‘where do I go?’

“Why don’t you stay in Hermes cabin with Tendou?” Semi suggests, placing a hand on Shirabu’s back, and Tendou's face lights up. 

“Yeah! Shirabu let's be temporary roommates! I’ll tell you all the camp’s juicy gossip.”

Shirabu nods. “Okay.”

“That’s settled, Satori can you get the Hermes cabin ready for a new arrival?” Suga smiles. “Do you want me to bring him to the Big house?”

Shirabu looked at the large Pegasus with nervousness in his eyes. Semi knowing that with all that’s happened, interrupted. 

“I don’t think Shirabu is ready to learn Pegasus riding.” Semi slings his arm around Shirabu’s shoulder. “I’ll take him to Chiron, don’t worry.”

“What about Goshiki?” Tendou yells but by the tone of his voice, there is a smirk evident. 

“Goshiki’s been dying to see his little boyfriend, go find him.” Semi waved at Goshiki and walked down the steps to the big house. 

“So before we head down there might be some weird things you see, but don’t worry, they’re friendly.” 

“Weird how exactly? I’ve seen a harpy and find out I’m half god, I doubt anything can get weirder than that.”

Semi takes it as a challenge and starts mentioning different creatures that Shirabu would encounter in camp.

“Huh, you ever heard of centaurs?” Semi asks with a smirk. “What about satyrs? Nymphs?” 

Shirabu nods. 

“Well, you’ll be seeing a lot of them in camp.”

Turns out, things actually do get weirder.

When they reached the big house, Semi knocked on the door. 

“Chiron! Shirabu’s here!” Semi yelled, knocking beats at the closed door. 

The door opened and a really tall centaur stood by the door. He made his way out of the house and on the porch where Semi and Shirabu stood. 

“Oh god, he has a horse body.” 

“I prefer stallion, Kenjiro.” Chiron huffs, looking at the brunet. 

“Chiron go easy on him. He just had the biggest shock of his life yesterday.” Semi laughed, “I’ll pick him up later and take him to the Hermes cabin.”

Semi waved and joined a group of demigods. Who Shirabu assumes we’re his brothers.

“Kenjiro.” The centaur, Chiron, spoke, which drifted Shirabu’s attention away from Semi. 

“Yes?”

“I’ve spoken to your mother.” Chiron says, calmly. Shirabu was about to open his mouth to ask a question when Chiron had once again spoken, answering his question. “Your godly parent.”

Shirabu nods. 

“I heard you were attacked by a harpy yesterday.”

“Uhh, yes I was.”

“Well, I’ll just let you know, a lot of demigods experience that.” Chiron looks at the direction of the cabins. “Camp half blood is a place where you can be free from all those attacks.”

“Your mother wants you to stay here for the time being, send you on a gap year and teach you to defend yourself.” Chiron clears his throat. “You’re lucky Eita, Satori, and Tsuomu were there, but they won’t always be there.”

“I understand.”

“Your father on the other hand, wants you to go back home. Forget all this demigod nonsense ever happened, and risk your life.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why now? Why not then?” Shirabu pauses to breathe. “Satori said a lot were claimed at 13, some even claimed 12 and below. So why claim me at 17?”

“Kenjiro, your father, he was cheating on your mother with Persephone. He didn’t know she was a god until you were left on their doorstep. Your father came up with a lie about you being a son of a colleague who passed away.” Chiron trotted away from the Big House, motioning Shirabu to follow him.

Shirabu nodded, skipping down the steps and walking beside the centaur. 

“Your father threatened Persephone not to claim you under any circumstances. Frankly, it was stupid of him threatening a god but somehow it worked. It was going well, until you started getting too interested in your Senior’s life.”

“You found out about demigods, and therefore, nothing was stopping Persephone from claiming you.” Chiron stopped, scanning Shirabu’s small frame. “Did nothing ever convince you that you were a demigod as a child? Maybe you can speak to animals? Manipulate plants?”

Shirabu shook his head. 

“Persephone has 4 children in camp, you being the fifth.” Chiron says. “They stay in Demeter’s cabin, I’m sure the girls want to meet you, maybe even bring out a power you didn’t know about.”

“Powers?” Shirabu asks. 

“Yes Kenjiro, as you may know already, you aren’t exactly human. You’re mixed with godly DNA as some demigods say.” Chiron explains and Shirabu nods. “Some demigods are fortunate enough to receive a trait or power that comes from their parents.”

Chiron points at Sugawara. 

“Suga for example, inherited his mother’s looks, same as Tsuomu. Keiji inherited his mother’s intelligence.” Chiron looks at Shirabu. “You might have a power that you inherited from her.”

“Can I trust you find out what that is?” Chiron asks Shirabu, turning around and walking back to the direction of the big house. 

“Y-Yes.”

Chiron calls one of the demigods over. “Kindly fetch Eita for me.”

“You got it, Chiron!” The blond smiles and runs towards the direction of the silver haired. 

“Kenjiro.”

Shirabu looks at Chiron. His face was stern at first but then softened when he spoke.

“Make yourself at home.”

Chiron gallops back inside, leaving Shirabu standing in the middle of the camp, not knowing where to go. 

“Shirabu!” Semi calls from behind him, which sends out a breath of relief from Shirabu’s lips.

“Semi, can you take me to the Demeter cabin?”

Semi tilts his head with a pout, wondering what business Shirabu had in the Demeter cabin but nonetheless shrugged and nodded. 

“Follow me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Semi dropped Shirabu off at the Demeter cabin. The campers in that cabin were shocked but despite that they were still happy seeing a new face.

The older campers were pinching Shirabu’s cheeks, some making flowers grow on Shirabu’s head. Some even placing flower necklaces on him.

“So, what do you need from the Demeter cabin?” One of the girls asked.

“Are there any children of Persephone here?” Shirabu asks.

“Are you a Persephone kid?” A brown haired girl from the bunk asks, leaning forward. When Shirabu nods, she lets out a screech. “Oh my god! I always wanted a little brother!”

She hopped off her bed and made her way in front of Shirabu. “Did you need help with something, little bro?”

The rest of the demeter kids made way for the girl. The closer she came, the more familiar she looked. Shirabu didn't know where he knew her though.

“Hey Aki! Introduce yourself first,” one of the campers up front, pat her head.

“Oh! That’s right! My name’s Aki, short for Misaki.” She extends her hand out for Shirabu to shake and Shirabu gladly takes it, introducing himself as well. “I believe I met you during a volleyball game? You look really familiar!”

_So that's where-_

“Ah, yes! I play for Shiratorizawa!”

She smiles followed by a snap. “Ah! The setter right! Number 10! You probably don't know me but I'm the Johzenji Manager.”

Shirabu nods and suddenly Aki’s arm wraps around Shirabu’s shoulders.

“Well, my lovely aunties and uncles, I’ll be taking my new little brother out!” She waved at the rest, pushing Shirabu towards the door.

“So newbie, what did you need from your big sis?”

“Chiron said something about helping me find any hidden powers.”

Aki’s eyes widened and smiled. “Well! I’ll help you out with that!”

“By the way, can I call you Shi? Me and the rest of Persephone kids have this thing where we use 3 letter nicknames on each other.”

“Oh, sure?”

“Great! Now let’s get started!”

* * *

  
It was harder than Shirabu expected.

He didn’t have Zoopathy.

He didn’t have plant knowledge.

He can’t turn anyone into flowers.

He can’t make flowers grow.

He can’t manipulate the weather.

And he didn’t have immunity to poisonous plants. (They learned that the hard way)

Aki was determined, nonetheless. She wanted Shirabu to find at least one power.

“Are we done?” Shirabu groaned, leaning back against the armory wall, rubbing at his very red and abused arm. “Can’t we just say I don’t have any special powers?”

“No way!” She crossed her arms, thinking about other powers Shirabu could have. Her eyes widened when she had come up with a theory.

“I wonder…” she looked at Shirabu and within three long strides, she was standing in front of the brunet grabbing his wrist.

Aki pulled him up, dragging him into the forest.

“Hey Aki? What’re we doing here?” Shirabu asks, concern and panic in his voice.

“If this doesn’t work then I don’t know what will.” She sounded determined, and Shirabu didn’t know whether to be happy or nervous.

Shirabu was scared of the dark.

Heck! He’s been afraid of it ever since he was little.

It all started when he was 4. Shirabu was playing hide and seek with his cousins and hid in his bedroom closet. At first it was funny when no one found him but when a few minutes passed he got bored, wondering where all the people were. When he opened the door he was no longer in his room, he was in the closet of his preschool.

The doors were locked and he had no way out. He cried the entire night until the police came and brought him home.

He’s been scared of the dark ever since.

Being brought into a dark and scary forest definitely wasn’t his cup of tea.

The walk went on for a while with Shirabu almost tripping on a few tree roots. The sunlight gradually disappeared, only leaving small rays of light shining through the small gaps between leaves.

They reached an area in the forest that was fully covered by trees. One where no trace of sunlight shone through. Aki let go of Shirabu’s wrist, placing her arms on her side.

“Alright, were gonna try shadow travel.” Aki says with a smirk. “I knew a Persephone kid who had shadow travel abilities, maybe you have it too.”

“Shadow tra-“

“Just think of a place you wanna go.” She pauses. “Just think of the Armory!”

“We were literally just the-“

“Do you have the armory in your mind?” Aki asks with a smile, not bothering to let Shirabu finish his sentence.

Shirabu, knowing that Aki was too determined to listen, decided to just follow her command.

“Armory, got it.”

“Good! Now, if this doesn’t work then I’m sorry!”

“What do you-Wha!”

Aki pushes Shirabu back with full force, making him lose his balance.

“What the fuck?” His legs unconsciously move backwards trying to balance himself again but to no avail. He ends up tripping on his own legs.

He expected to hit the floor with a thud but he went lower than the floor. A trail of blue flowers followed him down to the darkness.

The lightheaded nauseous feeling he had with the Gray Sisters taxi came back and before he knew it he was falling again.

He definitely didn’t expect to fall on a bunch of shields, chest plates, and helmets.

Thank god there weren’t any swords and sharp objects.

“Holy shit!” Shirabu heard a familiar voice yell but he couldn’t tell who it was.

The clanging sent a ringing in his ears, making the pain in his head more unbearable.

“Fuck.” Shirabu groaned, rubbing at his head.

“Shirabu?” Goshiki’s voice called from above him.

“What the fuck? Where am I?” Shirabu groaned, squinting his eyes to regain his vision. He tries his best to sit up but only made it halfway, using his elbow as a support.

“The armory?” Goshiki announced awkwardly. “I… uh, didn’t see you come in.”

“What do you mean armory?” Shirabu groaned. When he got a better view of his surroundings, he realized that he was indeed in the armory. Goshiki was there too. He was sitting on the workers table.

And in front of him was Koganegawa, the blocker from Date Tech.

_Oh…_

“God if my head wasn’t spinning right now I’d definitely tease you about making out with Kogane.” Shirabu lay back down.

“Do you need help? Kogane can you call Semi?”

Kogane nods, making his way to the door when Aki’s voice called from outside.

“Shadow travel!” Aki yelled, bursting into the armory, letting the sunlight enter the room.

The sunlight definitely made Shirabu’s vision blur.

“My little brother can shadow travel!” She smiled, then looked at Shirabu still on the floor. “Oh shit.”

That was the last he heard before darkness engulfed his senses.

* * *

Shirabu woke up in a room that was definitely not the armory.

His head still throbbed, but it wasn’t as intense as it was back in the armory.

He sat up and took a look at his surroundings.

This was an infirmary.

He noticed Semi’s sleeping figure on the chair next to his bed.

When he looked outside, the sky was a mix of orange pink and blue hues.

It was sunset?

His head started throbbing again once his eyes reached the bright light of the window.

Shirabu softly poked at his senior who lazily opened his eyes. His eyes then widened when he realized the person poking him was Shirabu.

“You dumbass! Do you know how worried I was!” Semi yelled. “I was literally minding my business when Goshiki came in telling me you died!”

With the loud yelling of his senior, his head started spinning again.

“Stop yelling.” Shirabu groans, massaging his temples. “God, this headache is making me wish I was dead.”

“Here, eat these. It’ll make your headache disappear.” Semi hands Shirabu a small bowl with little golden brown cubes.

“Get me Tylenol or something, candy won’t cure shit.”

“Can’t you just listen to what I say? God you’re such a brat sometimes.” Semi teases, bringing the bowl forward.

Shirabu rolls his eyes, taking the bowl from Semi. He takes one of the cubes between his thumb and index finger, examining it closely.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

He placed one of the cubes in his mouth and was immediately filled with the flavor of… Whitebait?

It tasted the exact same as his (mortal) mother cooked.

He took another cube and the taste was the same.

He was about to grab another one when Semi grabbed onto his wrist.

“Woah! Slow down! That’s ambrosia and too much of it could kill you!”

“You should’ve told me that before letting me eat.” Shirabu pouts, which makes the older male laugh.

“It tastes like whitebait, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, honestly it looked like candy so it was pretty misleading.”

“Well, the taste depends on the people, I can taste Tekka Maki!” Semi admits, a lot more optimistically than he expected.

Shirabu looked out the window again and his eyes widened. The former orangey color turned into a dark shade of blue.

It was already night time.

A bell rang from outside and Semi’s eyes lit up.

“Did your headache disappear?” Semi asks.

Shirabu honestly forgot about it. The taste of whitebait made him forget the pain in his head.

Shirabu nods.

“Okay, just in time. Let’s go to the dining pavilion, it’s time for dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was loud. 

Shirabu stood next to Tendou and Osamu Miya as they grabbed food from the buffet area. 

Shirabu followed Tendou as he made his way to the fire. He watches as the red head scrapes part of his meal into the fire. 

In fact, it wasn’t just him, he even catches Semi and Goshiki doing it.

“Why are people throwing some of their food into the fire?” Shirabu asks Osamu who was right beside him. 

“Offering to the gods.” Osamu says from beside him, scraping some of his vegetables into the fire. “It’s some way of showing we appreciate them.”

Shirabu nods, tossing the sliced mangoes on his plate onto the fire. He sits down on the Hermes table beside Tendou and Atsumu. 

Everyone was yelling and laughing, some people even singing. Technically, the singing was only the Apollo kids. That included Semi.

Shirabu wasn’t lying when he said Semi’s singing voice was great. It actually was. No wonder he’s the son of Apollo. 

“Shirabu, keep staring at Semi and he might melt.” Tendou teases, nudging Shirabu’s arm. 

“Shut up.” Shirabu mutters, stabbing his fork into the piece of meat on his plate. 

After dinner, there was a campfire. Everyone was excitedly running back to their rooms grabbing blankets, jackets and warm clothes. Shirabu didn't bring any of those so Tendou just dragged him to the large bundle of wood

Tendou pushed Shirabu to his favorite spot because apparently that place was ‘not as cold’. Semi and Goshiki joined them shortly after making it to the campfire, taking the seat (log) beside Shirabu. 

Shirabu watched as some of the campers left, coming back with marshmallows and sticks. 

“Courtesy of our favorite Miya, Osamu!” The head of the Hermes cabin yelled followed by cheers. 

Atsumu, who was still laughing, placed a hand to his chest. “Connor, I’m hurt!” 

“Hmph! Say that to your favorite Stoll.” Connor huffed, looking away from the blond. 

The rest of the campers laughed at Atsumu and Connor’s little banter while a few passed out the marshmallows and sticks. 

“This is the best part of the camp.” Semi says from beside Shirabu. He poked his marshmallow onto the stick and brought it towards the fire. 

After a while of talking a red haired girl stood up with her hand pointing at Semi. 

“Hey Eita sing for us!” The red haired girl requests, followed by a chorus of ‘yes’s. 

“Yeah, oni-chan~” one of Semi’s brothers cooed, putting on a pouty face. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I brought my ukulele.” Semi pulled out a ukulele from the inside of the log and was immediately cheered on. 

“You keep a ukulele under a log?” Shirabu asks, hiding the snickers in his voice. 

“I’m not an animal, Kenjiro.” Semi shot back, teasingly, making Shirabu laugh. 

“Stop flirting!” One of the campers yelled, followed by a few “yiee”’s and “ooh”’s from the rest of them. 

Shirabu listened as Semi started to play familiar chords. A lot of people were excited to hear those chords as they all cheered and whispered to their friends. 

“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted.” Semi started, followed by the rest of the campers singing along with him. “I fell right through the cracks, And now I'm trying to get back.” 

The wind rushed through, sending shivers down Shirabu’s spine. Semi seemed to notice because he leaned closer to Shirabu. 

Shirabu senses Semi moving closer to him and does the same.

Beside them, Goshiki and Tendou were nudging each other and smirking. 

“Well open up your mind and see like me, Open up your plans and damn you're free, Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love.” 

Goshiki and Tendou sang, more like yelled, the “Love love love love” part as if they were casually trying to drop hints. 

They then nudged Shirabu who just rolled his eyes and continued to listen along to Semi’s strumming. 

Some of the other Apollo kids started making beats, banging on the logs they were sitting on, others just clapping and stomping along.

“Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, We are just one big family, And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved.”

Upon hearing the lyrics “we are just one big family” Shirabu realized how perfect this song was for all of them. 

In a way they were all somewhat related. Like how Demeter kids were technically Shirabu’s aunts and uncles. 

They were one big dysfunctional family. 

And Shirabu wouldn’t want it any other way. 

By the next lyrics, Shirabu started to sing as well, which made Semi smile. 

“So I won't hesitate no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm sure.”

Shirabu smiled at the sight of everyone. They were all happy and cheerful despite the cold night. 

When the song ended, the rest of the campers cheered and clapped. 

“Hey Eita! Is there a certain SOMEONE you sang this for?” One of the Apollo kids smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Semi. 

Semi shrugged, with a smirk evident on his face “And what there is?” 

This sent the entire Apollo cabin screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few minutes after Semi had sung, everyone was in their own little world, some people talking, flirting, and some even making out.

Shirabu was shocked when he felt a weight pressed on his back. Just like that the cold air didn’t affect him as much as it did before.

He looked back and Semi had placed his Shiratorizawa jacket on Shirabu. He didn't even realize that Semi brought it along.

A blush made its way to Shirabu’s cheeks.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you shivering a while ago, if you get sick it’s my fault for bringing you here.”

“Right, thanks.”

“Nice Kill, Eita!” One of the Apollo kids cheered, placing both hands up and clapping.

“Shoo shoo, Solace.” Semi waved his hand at the camper.

“Come on, SemiSemi! You know you love me.” He then pointed at Semi’s direction, using his other hand to clench his own chest. “But alas, your heart belongs to someone else.”

Oh, so Semi has a crush on someone in camp! No wonder he rejected all of Hayato’s blind dates!

“Guys you’re probably making it obvious to the person Eita likes.” One of the younger campers, who Shirabu assumes was a Hephaestus kid, said to the rest.

“Don’t worry, the person I like is stupid and probably doesn’t get it.”

* * *

  
That night, Semi, Shirabu, and Tendou walked to the Hermes cabin. Goshiki wasn’t there because apparently his boyfriend wanted to walk him home.

The three of them were at the front of Hermes cabin when Semi stopped.

“Well, see you guys!”

“Wait! Your jacket!” Shirabu was about to take it off when Semi stopped him.

“Keep it, just return it tomorrow.” Semi turned to the direction of his cabin, where one of his brothers slung his arm around Semi’s shoulder and started to mess up his hair.

Tomorrow.

A smile crept its way up to Shirabu’s face and Tendou could see it clear as day. He had one of those devilish smirks painted on his face. The only time Tendou uses that face was when he successfully blocks a ball, which concerned Shirabu a lot.

“Hey Kenjiro, let’s go!” Tendou pushes him into the Hermes cabin. “We need to get you ready for your date tomorrow.”

Date?

“What date?”

* * *

The next day, one of the campers lent Shirabu a spare Camp Half Blood shirt.

Surprisingly, it suits Shirabu well.

He wore the same pair of jeans he wore yesterday, and those pants were surprisingly clean, not a trace of dirt or grime was present.

Some of the demeter kids even made an alliance with the hermes kids to dress Shirabu up. He didn't know why dressing up was such a big deal. He assumed this is how they welcomed new campers to camp.

“Brush his hair!” one of the hermes kids yelled. “Aki stop putting flowers in his hair!”

“Why do I need to dress up anyways? I’m literally just touring the camp.” Shirabu asks.

“It's a special day for you Shirabu!” Tendou grabs a scarf from his bed and spins it around Shirabu's neck. “You have a date!”

“A date? With who?”

“Uh, with Semi? Who else?” Sugawara comes up, taking the scarf tendou previously placed and placing it back in Tendou’s hands. Shirabu tilts his head.

“Why? Doesn't he already like someone in camp?”

The rest of the campers stop what they are doing, instead just staring at the brunet like he was stupid.

One of the kids up front took the liberty to speak up.

“Is… Is he for real right now?”

“He’s so stupid I’m gonna cry.”

“Guys! He’s here!” Bokuto yelled, barging into the room.

Shirabu was immediately pulled up from his bed and dragged towards the door.

“Be home by 8! Go to the beach if you guys want to make out, chiron doesn’t really go there!”

The campers pushed Shirabu outside, muttering a soft “Bye bye!” before shutting the door behind him.

“Gee, rude?” Shirabu dusts himself off, knocking on the door. “Hey let me back in.”

A small “Nope!” called from the other side of the door.

There was rustling from the inside of the cabin followed by a “Shit! He forgot the jacket!”

The door creaked slightly open. A hand stuck out holding the Shiratorizawa jacket Shirabu borrowed from Semi yesterday.

He grabbed it and the arm descended back into the room with the door closing behind it.

“Hey Shirabu.” Semi’s voice called from behind him. Shirabu looked back with Semi cautiously eyeing him up and down.

“Woah, you look surprisingly good in a camp shirt, even if your hair looks stupid.”

“Speak for yourself, your hair makes you look like an emo version of Sugawara senpai.”

Semi fake gasped. “You take that back!”

“No, I don't think I will.”

“Ugh, did you just quote Captain America?”

“And what if I did?” Shirabu crosses his arms, followed by the pair laughing.

“Anyways, let’s go?” Semi pointed at the direction of the arena. Shirabu just nods in response.

Semi grabbed Shirabu’s wrist and pulled him along.

“Oh, by the way! I have your jacket.” Shirabu pulls the arm holding the jacked forward.

“Just hold onto it.” Semi says. “I’ll get it later.”

They walked around, pointing at familiar demigods and from what Shirabu gathered from their conversation: Tsukishima is a son of Hecate (and apparently dating the nekoma captain), Akaashi is a son of Athena, Yamaguchi (shocking) is a son of Ares along with Bokuto, Suga and Goshiki are the sons of Aphrodite, the Miya twins and Tendou are sons of Hermes, Kuroo is from the Apollo cabin along with Semi, and Kita is part of the Demeter cabin.

Semi pointed out that camp currently had only 3 persephone kids as of today, Shirabu being the third. Aki was the first, Cia (Yulianna Garcia) was the second and Shirabu the third. Shirabu only met Aki. Cia is currently on a quest.

The other two campers weren’t all rounders, meaning they only came to camp during the summers.

They went along with their tour, showing off all the nice places in camp starting from the Pegasus stables.

Apparently you see a lot of couples at the back of the stables making out and sometimes even doing the doo. Gross.

The next destination was the strawberry fields. People go here to pick strawberries but every once in the while, Tsukishima and Kuroo are seen making out behind the bushes.

After the strawberry fields Semi brought him to the armory. Semi mocked him with a “this is where you died” followed by a fake cry.

According to Semi, this was also the place where Goshiki and Kogane liked hanging out (which he already knew after seeing them before he ‘died’).

It was then followed by the forge. According to Semi, there was nothing interesting aside from all the weapons being made there.

Then they made their way to the arena, where apparently, there was a hellhound named “Mrs. O’Leary” and a bunch of demigods sparring with really pointy wooden swords.

Shirabu’s already been to the Mess Hall, the cabins, and the big house so next was the volleyball court and the Arts and crafts area, which they viewed from the top of Half Blood Hill.

They then made their way to the amphitheater and the climbing wall, which was filled with demigods. Shirabu was never too fond of crowds and Semi knew so they avoided those areas, promising to try it out when the people leave.

Their last destination was the Canoe Lake. Semi and Shirabu walked to the docks and stood at the very edge.

“And this is the lake, there’s really nothing special about it aside from the view.” Semi shrugs, placing both hands on his pockets. “It has a really nice view of the sunsets, especially when it reflects onto the water.”

Shirabu watched as canoes slowly made their way across the lake, some kids smiling and waving at them.

Semi sits down on the docks, legs dangling at the docks but not touching the water. He leans back, bringing his arms behind him for support. Shirabu sits down as well, hugging his legs close to his chest.

“I come here whenever I’m upset.” Semi speaks up, eyes not leaving the sky. “Something about the waves are really calming.”

“Yeah, it's really pretty.”

“It is.”

Minutes passed with the two just watching the clouds and the several canoes sailing around.

“Let’s go?” Semi speaks up out of nowhere.

Shirabu nods at the silver haired, using his arms to push him up and regain his balance.

But unfortunately for Shirabu, his foot steps the wrong way making him fall forwards. His arms flailed around looking for support, grabbing the object closest to him.

And it just so happened to be Semi’s shirt.

Shit.

A loud splash echoed, catching the attention of some of the campers in the forge and cabins.

Shirabu swims up to the surface, coughing up some of the water that he accidentally drank (choked on but Shirabu is too prideful to admit).

“Imagine tripping on your own two feet.” Semi sighs from beside him.

“Shush!” Shirabu hissed, leaning towards the dock for support.

“Come on, live a little!” Semi drags Shirabu backwards, farther from the docks.

“Semi! Let go!” Shirabu yelled and Semi followed the smaller male’s order.

Shirabu swims back to the docks without any distractions from Semi. When Shirabu finally made it up, he was shocked when Semi immediately called out his name.

“Kenjiro!”

Shirabu feels arms wrap around his waist, quickly pulling him back into the water.

“Eita!”

“Kenjiro!”

“I need to get dry!”

“Who cares!”

“I don’t have any clothes!”

“Borrow some of mine then.”

“We both came to camp without bags, dumbass!”

“Kenjiro I literally spent my summers here, I’ve bound to have forgotten a few clothes.”

Shirabu tried to loosen himself from Semi’s grasp but Semi seemed to take it as a challenge, holding onto Shirabu much tighter.

“Come on! Live a little!” Semi laughs.

Shirabu mentally cursed himself for being small since his small frame stood no chance to Semi’s much larger and wider one.

There was no getting out of this.

“30 minutes.” Shirabu sighs, stopping his struggle. Semi lets go of Shirabu, immediately splashing him with water.

Before Shirabu could yell, A voice called from behind them.

“And here, we can see my dear brother flirting with the newbie.”

When they looked back at where the voice came from, they saw a canoe with the head of Apollo cabin along with a bunch of other campers.

“Hey Eita! Take him to the spot under the lake.” One of the campers in the canoe yelled, followed by snickers from the rest.

“Yeah, thanks for the advice! Shoo shoo.” Semi yelled back, waving the canoe away.

“If you two don’t come back we’re telling Chiron!” The camper at the back of the canoe waved while the rest rowed away.

Shirabu was still in the water, the cold air actually getting to him, sending shivers down his spine. The silence was getting unbearable and Shirabu would have gotten out of the water if Semi hadn’t spoken.

“So, we never really talked about it but what did Chiron want?”

“Ah, he just told me about the history of camp half blood and the things I should and shouldn’t do in camp.”

Shirabu hesitated whether he should mention the shadow travel part or just go on with his story.

“Is that all? Chiron seemed a bit more interested in you.” He lay on his back, floating against the current, watching as the clouds drifted along the sky.

“Well, he told me the reason why I was claimed.” Shirabu paused. “Apparently, my dad had a relationship with my persephone. When I was given to my dad, he told my mom, er, mortal mom that I was a colleague’s son and my real parents passed away, and they took me in.”

“Dad didn’t want me to live the life of a demigod, and told Persephone not to claim me.” Shirabu laughed. “But when I got curious about what you guys were up to I guess I learned too much?”

“That harpy found out I was a demigod so now there was nothing stopping Persephone from claiming me. Dad told Chiron that I wouldn’t be returning to camp but Chiron said it was my choice.”

“Isn’t that great? You never wanted to become a demigod to begin with, right?”

“Well…” shirabu continued, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh…”

Semi understood what he felt. Shirabu had fallen in love with Camp Half Blood. It’s only been one weekend but one weekend was enough to supply him with enough fun.

And Shirabu wanted more of it.

“I get it, that was my first week at camp too.” Semi smiles. “I didn’t even wanna go back home. My mom had to fly to New York to pick me up and bring me back home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was really cool because my dad ended up sending me a postcard from Greece with ‘go back home next time, kiddo!’ Written in Japanese.” Semi sighs. “That’s the first thing I got from my dad, and it’s currently in a picture frame at my house.”

“That’s cute.” Shirabu teases.

“You’re cute.” Semi mutters, soft enough that Shirabu was unable to hear.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Ah! No it was nothing!” Semi waved his hands with an awkward smile. He rubs at the back of his neck, looking away

There was silence once again. Well, until Semi spoke.

“Shirabu, there’s something I have to tell you.” His voice was soft but shaky. He seemed to realize this because he immediately cleared his throat. “I… uh…”

“Why didn’t you guys tell us you were swimming!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh, hey Gosh-” Shirabu gets cut off by Tendou popping out from the bushes. “What the fuck?”

“Hey guys! Sorry, can I borrow Goshiki for a while?” Satori places his arm on Goshiki’s shoulder, pulling him away muttering. “You dumbass Eita was about to do it!”

Goshiki looked back and put up a peace sign mouthing “sorry” with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, what was the thing you wanted to say?” Shirabu asks.

“Never mind.” Semi waves his hand as if telling Shirabu to just drop it. Shirabu does.

“So uh, it’s getting cold, you wanna head back?” Semi asks, swimming to the dock.

“Uh, sure.”

Semi gets back up on the docks, pulling Shirabu up and they both walk back towards the cabin.

The cold air swept through the pair and Shirabu had to hold back a shiver.

Semi takes the liberty to grab his jacket tied around Shirabu’s waist, placing it on his shoulders.

“You use it, it's your jacket.” Shirabu tries to shrug it off but Semi grabs his shoulder to prevent the jacket from falling.

“Just keep it on,” Semi sighs. “If you get sick then it’s gonna be my fault.”

“Thanks.”

The pair walked back to the cabins in silence. Every so often, their shoulders would brush, making Semi mutter a sorry and look away from the brunet.

Just as they made it near the hephaestus cabin, Goshiki came running out calling Semi’s name.

“Semi I’m so sorry!” Goshiki yelled, running past Shirabu and clutching at Semi’s arm.

“Don’t worry, I'm not upset.” Semi laughs, pushing Goshiki’s head away from his arm.

“Tell Tendou! He and the Hermes plus Demeter cabin have been giving me death glares the entire time!” Goshiki points at Tendou who was slowly making his way towards the three.

“Hey Shirabu, hey SemiSemi!” Tendou waves. “Why are you guys wet?”

“Shirabu wanted to take a little swim.” Semi says with a teasing tone. Shirabu glared at the silver haired who put up a peace sign.

“Kenjiro!” a red haired camper called out. She stopped in front of them. “Why are you guys wet?” she shakes her head. “No scratch that, Chiron’s looking for you, said it's urgent.”

“Ooh, Shirabu’s in trouble!” Tendou teases, which earns a teasing punch from the redhead. She looks at Shirabu, putting on a soft smile.

“I’ll tell Chiron you'll be a bit late.” she waved at Shirabu, running off into the direction she came from.

Once again, only Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki and Tendou were left.

“Anyways, see you later guys!” Semi waved, heading towards the direction of his cabin.

“Come on Kenjiro, let's get you into some new clothes.”

* * *

  
Shirabu was able to borrow some clothes from Tendou. Turns out, he accidentally left a lot of clothes in camp, a lot of them being camp shirts.

His clothes didn't fit Shirabu’s small frame very well but he was still glad to get out of his wet clothes.

Tendou walked Shirabu to the Big House.

Shirabu had an idea why he was here. His father was probably telling him to come home immediately and he would probably get mad for not coming home sooner.

Once they made it to the Big House, Tendou knocked on the door. Chiron opened it almost immediately.

“Kenjiro, there’s someone who would like to speak to you.” Chiron exits the house, motioning Shirabu to get inside. Once he did, Chiron shut the door behind him.

The room was empty. Shirabu scanned the room when his eyes locked onto a small waterfall in the wall. The closer Shirabu came, the more he could see the projection of a woman.

Shirabu didn't need to ask who she was, just looking at her was enough.

“Mom?”

“Hello, Kenjiro.”

She had light brown hair which was fairly close to blonde, and golden eyes, dressed in white robes with a crown of flowers on her head.

“Sit down, we have a lot to talk about.” she motioned to the seat in front of her. Shirabu nods, following Persephone’s command. “Look, I don’t really do this but I think you need it.”

“I expect Chiron already told you about why I claimed you?” Persephone asks, followed by a nod from Shirabu. “And you know that I want you to stay in camp for the year, am I correct?” Shirabu nods again.

“Have you made your decision?”

“Not yet.” Shirabu looks down, slightly ashamed. “I want to come back but a year is…” Shirabu pauses, taking in a deep breath. “Well… It's a long time.”

“I understand.” Persephone nods. “You were claimed just two days ago, I understand you being conflicted.” Persephone says calmly, emphasizing the ‘claimed’. “I’ll speak to you again tomorrow to get your decision.”

“I understand, thank you.”

“I have something for you, by the way.” Persephone says, pointing at the small box on the table.

Shirabu picked the box up, unwrapping the tape from the corners.

“I saw you could shadow travel. The first time you did it was when you were 5, you teleported yourself to your school and couldn't get out.” Persephone says, watching Shirabu unwrap the package. “I had a daughter who could do that too… But she passed away a few years back.”

Shirabu tenses up.

This was the person Aki was talking about.

“I see you’ve heard about her? Misaki really idolized her, she was the one who took care of Misaki ever since she came to camp.”

The box had a dagger.

It was bright bronze with a black handle. The more Shirabu examined it, the more he was able to make out several small flowers etched onto the handle.  
“This belonged to her.” Persephone says. “It was customized to her liking by the Hephaestus kids to show off both her floral and shadow side.”

“I had hoped you two would meet and she would teach you shadow travel.”

“Not to be rude or anything but why give it to me?” shirabu asks. “I mean this weapon was customized for her, I'm not sure she would appreciate it being given to someone else.”

“I’m sure she would want her legacy passed onto someone else as well, and that person is you, Kenjiro.” Persephone points at the dagger in his hands. “I've been saving that dagger for this day.”

“You have?”

“You can shadow travel, can’t you? That dagger was meant for you.”

Shirabu thought that saying it was meant for him was a bit upsetting. I know getting a gift from parents is supposed to be good but he felt like he was stealing this from a dead person.

But as upset as Shirabu seemed, he still nodded, thanking the goddess.

He slumps down in his seat when the goddess nods and they are wrapped in the silence. Persephone, sensing the awkwardness of Shirabu clears her throat.

“That Eita kid is cool, right?”

“Oh, um, yes!” Shirabu straightens up. “He was the one who saved me from the harpy.”

“Kinda cute?” Persephone raises her eyebrows with a light smirk painted on her face.

“I guess?”

Shirabu wasn't gonna lie, Semi was attractive. Anyone could sense it from a mile away.

“So… Is there anything going on with you two?”

“Yeah?” Shirabu starts and Persephone’s eyes lit up. “Were friends.”

And just like that, she sighed, face returning back to normal.

“Kenjiro, a little tip for you. Sometimes it's better to listen to your heart and not your brain.”

“Wait what?” shirabu asks, squinting at the water thinking he heard it wrong.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, goodbye.” The image of Persephone disappeared, Shirabu being left with a rainbow on the waterfall.

He gripped the dagger in his hands. Then the realization came to him.

Shirabu had met his mom.

The thought wouldn’t leave. But what did she mean by follow his Heart?

The door opened and Chiron entered the room.

“How was it?” Chiron asks.

“That was my mom.”

“Yes.”

“She told me to follow my heart.”

“Do you know what it means?”

“No.”

“I'm sure you will soon, Kenjiro.” Chiron opens the door for Shirabu. “Your friend is waiting outside.”

Shirabu stands up, making his way out the door.

“Hey Shirabu! What happened there? Chiron didn't want to tell me!” Tendou asks, aggressively slapping the brunet’s back.

“I met my mom.”

Tendou’s mouth went agape upon hearing what Shirabu said. His face was then filled with a mix of happiness and jealousy, crossing his arms followed by a sigh. “Man, your second day and you already met your mom? I’m so jealous.”

Oh, right. Tendou hasn't met his dad yet. Shirabu was about to apologize when Tendou’s eyes perked up.

“So, what did she say?”

“My mom wants me to stay in camp for a year.”

“A year? So you won't go back to Shiratorizawa?”

“I'm not sure yet, that’s what I told her.” Shirabu sighs. “I want to stay in camp but a year would mean saying goodbye to my friends. I mean, what would I even do the entire year? I don’t know anyone in camp, I doubt I'd get along with them too.”

“Well, whatever your decision is, we're gonna be with you.”

“Thanks.” Shirabu smiles. He pauses for a few seconds then continues. “There’s one thing I didn't understand though.”

“Well? What is it? Maybe your favorite senpai can answer it for you.” Tendou jokes, gradually pointing at himself.

“You're right! I should ask Ushijima!” Shirabu teases back, watching Tendou’s expression switch from a smile to a shocked one.

“Shirabu you traitor!” Tendou yelled, clutching his chest. “Anyways, what did your mom say?

“She told me something about following my heart.”

“And? What's so wrong about that?”

“She talked about Semi.”

Tendou’s eyes widened followed by a burst of laughter erupting from the redhead. It wasn’t his normal laugh, it was much more lively with him laughing so hard he was on the verge of tears.

“Oh my god, I love your mom! I can't wait to tell Goshiki about this!” Tendou yells between his laughs. He slaps goshiki in the back, wiping the tears with his other hand. “Don’t mind it Shirabu, you’ll probably understand soon.”

Tendou slung his arm around Shirabu’s shoulder.

“That's what they said too.” Shirabu huffs.

* * *

  
Semi avoided them at dinner.

He didn't walk to the cabins with Tendou, Shirabu and Goshiki either.

Shirabu lay in bed, listening as the room went from very lou to very silent. He could hear the soft screeching from outside from the same creature that attacked them at the gym.

But Semi said that they only attack people who sneak around at night, they’re MOSTLY good.

Speaking of Semi…

“Hey Tendou, are you awake? Shirabu asks, kicking the top bunk where Tendou slept.

“Yup, what’s up?”

“Did Goshiki do something wrong a while ago?”

“You’re wondering why Semi didn’t hang out with us, are you?” Tendou asks, calmly. “Don’t worry about it, he’s probably just conflicted.”

“Conflicted?” shirabu pauses. “About what?”

“He’s having crush problems.”

Oh…

“Is that what my mom meant about following my heart? Do we need to help set him up with his crush?”

Shirabu could hear the soft sounds of Tendou’s laughter.

“Shirabu, who do you think Semi likes?”

“Huh? I don’t know, I haven't been in camp too long so I don’t really know anyone.”

“You really don't know?” Tendou peeks from the top bunk. “You know, I think your mom is wrong, you need to use your brain too.”

“Huh? What do you mean by tha-”

“Goodnight!” Tendou’s face immediately disappears, followed by the sound of blankets shifting.

“Night.”

* * *

Shirabu couldn't sleep.

He kept tossing and turning the entire night.

Everything welled up that night. Mostly about his mother, but also about what Tendou had said.

What did Persephone mean when she said follow your heart not your mind?

What did Tendou mean by I think your mom is wrong, you need to use your brain too?

What did Chiron mean by you will find out soon?

Shirabu wondered if they all knew something Shirabu didn't.

Shirabu sighs, grabbing the dagger he got from his mother. He raised it up so he could examine the sword, the moon’s rays making the dagger glisten and shine.

“What are you guys not telling me?” Shirabu sighs, resting the dagger back down, this time on his chest.

He didn't even realize how much time passed with all his thinking.

When sunlight shone through the window, Shirabu knew he messed up. He didn't get even a wink of sleep the entire night.

Shirabu groaned, covering his face with a pillow. But even with that, he couldn't sleep.

He doesn't know how much time passed but when the sound of the bell ringing echoed around, he knew it was time to wake up.

Not like he slept to begin with.

“Hey hey, Kenjiro.” He hears Tendou’s voice call. “Wake up! It's morning!”

“I’m awake.” Shirabu mutters to the pillow.

“Really? You don't seem awa-gah!” Tendou pulls the pillow away, immediately dropping it after the ‘gah’.

Shirabu sits up, glaring at Tendou taking a few steps backwards.

Shirabu already knew how he looked. Dark eyebags, puffy eyes, angry expression. He’s had way too many sleepless nights, but those are accompanied by coffee.

He doubts the camp offers coffee though.

“Woah, Shirabu! You okay? You look like you haven’t slept a wink.” One of the hermes kids pushed Shirabu’s bangs up to reveal dark eyebags.

“That’s because I didn't.” Shirabu pulls the hand away from his forehead letting his bangs fall back on his face.

“Then we can’t let you leave!”

“Wait what?”

“Dude, the Demeter and Persephone kids would wage war on us if they found out their newbie didn't sleep and we let him.” another guy pats Shirabu on the back.

“Won’t they be mad if they don’t find me at breakfast?” Shirabu asks, standing up and straightening his shirt.

“He’s right though.” one of the campers whispers to the other.

“I’ll get breakfast then go back to the cabins to sleep.” Shirabu grumbled, stifling a yawn and walking towards the door.

* * *

Shirabu felt like shit.

He was sleep deprived and didn’t have enough coffee in his system. He couldn’t even eat breakfast since he kept dozing off.

Tendou had to wake him up several times.

“Oy, wake up.” Osamu pats Shirabu’s head.

“Wha?”

“Tsk, go back to Hermes cabin, I’ll cover for you.” Osamu points at the direction of the Cabins. “I’ll get some of the Hermes kids to smuggle you some Diet coke from Dionysus.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Shirabu stands up, walking back to the cabins.

Immediately after laying on the bed, Shirabu fell asleep.

He woke up to the sounds of the bell ringing. That ringing would signal that it was time for lunch.

Shirabu didn’t have an appetite, instead he just lay in bed, placing both arms behind his head.

Surely nothing would happen if he just stayed in the room.

But then chiron would definitely be looking for him when his mom calls.

He might as well stay here whi-

“Shirabu!” Semi yelled, barging into the Hermes cabin.

The loud bang of the door caught Shirabu off guard. Shirabu sat up almost immediately, hitting the bottom of the bunk above him.

He whimpered, muttering a small “ouch,” glaring at the silver haired.

“What?”

“Come with me.” Semi grabbed Shirabu’s wrist and dragged him towards the door.

He gave Shirabu enough time to put his converse on and continued to drag him. Straight through the forest.

Damn it.

Semi kept dragging him along, until they were in the dark again.

It was as if the temperature dropped down because within seconds, Goosebumps started to form at Shirabu’s arm.

“What’s this about?” Shirabu asks, rubbing at his arm.

“I have to tell you something.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Look, if I don’t tell you this right now, I might never be able to tell you again.” Semi says with a serious look.

Despite being in the dark, Shirabu could still sense Semi’s seriousness. Probably because of the tone of his voice?

“What is it?”

“I… Uhh…” Semi stuttered.

For a second it was quiet until Semi muttered a quick “Fuck it.”

“Sorry, what wa-“ Shirabu never got to finish his sentence because hands were suddenly on his shoulders, pushing him forward.

He thought he was gonna fall again but he didn’t, instead his lips locked on with someone else’s.

And that someone was Semi Eita.

Semi was kissing him.

The kiss was quick, ending only within a second.

Technically, it was just a peck, Shirabu wouldn’t actually consider it a kiss.

But that didn’t stop the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

Semi’s fingers then made its way up to Shirabu’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Look, I get you don’t feel the same but-“

Shirabu didn’t know what came over him because now he was pulling Semi forward and locking their lips together a second time.

Semi was shocked but quick to react, melting into the kiss and pulling Shirabu forward.

This was Shirabu’s first kiss.

But damn did it feel good.

It was _blatantly obvious_ that Shirabu had no idea what he was doing, but Semi was quick to react filling in the spaces Shirabu didn't follow. 

He didn’t know if it was instinct driving him along or it was the fact that Semi was definitely an amazing kisser. _Probably the second option._

The sudden coldness of the forest was replaced with warmth, warmth from Semi’s hands trailing its way into Shirabu’s shirt, warmth from their mouths both locked onto each other, warmth from Shirabu’s heart giving its all for a Semi Eita.

“Fuck.” Semi whispered against Shirabu’s lips which gave Shirabu the drive to kiss him back even harder.

It drove Shirabu crazy.

Semi was the first one to pull away, breaths heavy, and foreheads touching.

His face was red and Shirabu knew his face was too.

_Holy shit._

_Fuck._

“Nice kill Eita!” One of the campers cheered from beside them.

Shirabu then realized.

He _**ACCIDENTALLY**_ shadow travelled them to the canoe lake.

“Woah, what the fuck?” Semi says, averting his eyes away from Shirabu and onto the several campers cramped up in one canoe.

Embarrassment immediately filled Shirabu’s face, making him blush even harder. Shirabu covered his face with his hands.

“Hey! Why are you embarrassed!” Semi teases, pulling Shirabu’s hands away from his face. “Did you shadow travel us here?”

“It was an accident.” Shirabu muttered, looking away from Semi’s face.

“I didn’t even know you could shadow travel.” Semi places his hand on Shirabu’s head and pulls him into his chest.

It was nice, soft, calming. Shirabu could get used to this.

“By the way, you did well seeing as that was your first kiss.”

Shirabu pulls his head away with wide eyes and a blush forming at his cheek. He slaps the taller male in the chest.

“Shut up!” He muttered with every slap.

The embarrassment returned to Shirabu’s face, averting his eyes away from Semi so he is facing the Lake.

“Hey,” Semi whispered, snaking his arms around Shirabu’s waist, which made the smaller male look back at him.

“I love you.”

There were a few gasps from the back but Shirabu was too dazed to notice it.

 _Semi. Loves. Me._ Was all that Shirabu could think about.

Semi Eita actually loved him.

And Shirabu was the person he was talking about at the campfire.

Wait-

“You called me stupid during the campfire!” Shirabu slaps Semi’s chest again followed by laughs from the silver haired.

“Kenjiro I’m literally confessing my undying love to you!”

“You still called me stupid!” Shirabu was about to hit him again when Semi’s hands caught his, caressing it almost as if it was the most delicate thing on Earth.

“I love you.” Semi repeats with a softer tone and a smile which almost makes Shirabu feel like melting. The blush on his face was now very prominent, even to the few campers watching from their canoes.

The two were so engulfed in their own world that they didn’t notice Goshiki, Tendou, and a few other campers coming up behind them.

“Bye bye lovebirds!” Tendou yelled, pushing the two into the lake.

For once, Shirabu actually didn’t care about his clothes getting wet.

Instead, when Semi pulled him up to the surface, he immediately wrapped his arms around the taller male and kissed him.

Shirabu was a bitch. He wouldn't lie about that. He knew he was cold and emotionless too, also very short tempered and a brat _and also- let's not talk about the rest just yet._ But maybe he can let the affectionate side of him slip out every once in a while. _IN CAMP, that is._

The rest of the campers on the docks cheered, some too shocked to even speak a word.

The feeling of warmth returned. It tingles in Shirabu’s spine with every touch Semi gives.

“So I’m guessing you feel the same way?” Semi says when Shirabu pulls away from the kiss.

“Eita, I wouldn't be kissing your dumb mouth right now if I didn’t feel the same way.”

“So, want the burden of kissing my dumb mouth forever?”

Shirabu was silent. “Did he really just ask that?” He thought to himself.

“Is this you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Shirabu smirks, a hint of cheekiness in his tone.

“And what if it is?” Semi kept his arms on Shirabu’s cheeks, stroking it with his thumb.

“Then I guess I’d have to live with that burden.”

And just like that, everyone on the docks riot.

It only got louder when the two kissed again.

It wasn’t long, passionate and rough. Instead, this was soft, innocent and playful.

Shirabu was now the first one to pull away.

“You’re pretty bad at kissing but it’ll have to do,” Semi smirks.

“Well, why don’t you give me a couple more lessons then?” Shirabu shot back, leaving Semi a blushing choking mess.

“I might never get used to this side of you, Darling.” Semi pinched Shirabu’s cheeks but pulled away when his name was called.

“Eita if you hurt little Shirabu we’re gonna flood your cabin with flowers!” Kita, One of the Demeter kids, yelled from a canoe.

“Got it!” Semi laughed, putting up a thumbs up at the camper.

“Guys let’s celebrate with the married couple!” Tendou yells and jumps into the lake with Goshiki in tow.

Then everyone standing at the docks joined in.

But despite it all, the pair only had their eyes on each other.

* * *

  
That night, Semi and Shirabu skipped dinner.

They stayed at the fireworks beach because apparently it was the best place for “alone time” according to Goshiki.

Their first date would be stargazing on a beach which Shirabu liked very much.

The sound of waves were prominent and definitely stood out, along with the soft sound of Semi’s humming.

“I never knew you were this clingy.” Semi laughs when Shirabu snuggles close to him, grabbing part of his boyfriend’s blanket.

“If you think about it, this stays in camp, and so does this side of me.” Shirabu smirks, sticking his tongue out. “There aren’t any beaches in Miyagi so no ones gonna believe you when you say I like cuddling with my boyfriend at the beach.”

“You really are a brat.” Semi sighed, pressing a kiss on Shirabu’s forehead.

“Yup, but I’m your brat.”

**~ E N D ~**


	10. Epilogue

Shirabu opened the door to the Big House, mentally preparing himself to speak to his mother.

It was his last day in camp and he was supposed to tell his mother his decision about staying in camp for the year.

He makes his way in front of the small falls, one with his mother looking straight at him.

She motions to the chair in front, telling Shirabu to stop down.

“Kenjiro, have you made your decision?” Persephone asks just as Shirabu sits down.

“Yes I have.”

Persephone nods, staying silent as if she was waiting for Shirabu to speak his answer. Shirabu takes a deep breath.

“I’ll come to camp during the summers, but I won’t stay a year.”

Persephone’s eyes widened, as if she was expecting a different answer from the brunet.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Kenjiro.”

“I’m doing what you told me, listening to my heart and not my brain.” Shirabu smiles, looking proudly at his mom. “And it’s telling me to go back home.”

Don’t be fooled, Shirabu may sound calm and collected but he was actually screaming and panicking on the inside. _Maybe even crying._

“Kenjiro, the following your heart thing is about something else, not about going back home.”

“I understand.” Shirabu nods. “I didn’t know what it meant at first but now I do.”

Persephone understood what Shirabu meant, tensing up in her seat. “You mean you guys are finally together? As in Together in a relationship? As in NOT FRIENDS?” Persephone asks, emphasizing the ‘not friends’ part.

Shirabu nods.

“Hey Hades! I told you my son would get a boyfriend!” Persephone yells to Hades in the background. Persephone locks her attention back to Shirabu. “About time too, Aphrodite’s pestering was getting really annoying.”

“Are you 100 percent sure with your decision?” Persephone asks almost concerned, like he was actually talking to his mother and not a goddess. Especially not as the QUEEN of the Underworld.

“100 percent.”

Persephone sighs. “When will you be going home?”

“I’ll be going back home today.”

“How will you defend yourself then?”

“Semi, Goshiki, and Tendou already talked to me about it, they said they would teach me during their free time.”

“And your father”

“I already explained to my family and they said they were willing to send me here if there are any inconveniences I encounter.”

“Well, if that’s what you want then I guess it’s okay.” Persephone sighs. “Use your weapon well, and get yourself a better weapon when you come back in summer.”

Shirabu nods.

“By the way, tell that Eita kid that if he breaks your heart then don’t be surprised if he finds poison ivy in his bed.” Persephone jokes, which makes Shirabu smile.

“Well, if that’s all, goodbye Kenjiro.”Persephone smiles after hearing Shirabu’s soft “Bye.”

The call ended and Shirabu took a deep exhale, sinking down in his seat.

That was nerve wracking.

His eyes averted to the window where Semi, Goshiki, and Tendou were smiling and waving at him.

He stood up, making his way to the door.

“So, how was it?” Goshiki asks.

“It wasn't as scary as I imagined it would be.” Shirabu shrugs, but when Semi knowingly raises an eyebrow Shirabu sighs. “Okay, fine, yes it was scary.” Shirabu grumbles, “Stupid Eita reading me so well.”

Goshiki snickers at this.

“It was scary but also kind of nice? I don't know.”

They make their way up the hill talking about what they would be doing when they finally made it back home.

“By the way, my mom has a message for _you_.” Shirabu looks at Semi, a small smirk etched on his face. Shirabu replaces that smirk with the most innocent smile he can muster. “Watch out for poison ivy.”

“Wait! What does that mean?” Shirabu ignores his question, instead walking towards Goshiki. “Shirababyyy!”

Shirabu, Goshiki and Tendou all turn to Semi with a glare.

“Call me that again and I might just break up with you.” Shirabu glares at Semi who just laughs.

“No offense Eita but if you call Shirabu that one more time I might just leave you in camp.”

Semi ignores what Tendou said, walking towards Shirabu and pinching both his cheeks. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“Please don’t tell me you guys are gonna be like this from now on…” Tendou sighs, crossing his arms.

“Get used to it.” Semi clings onto Shirabu like a lost puppy.

They finally stop at the road. Goshiki takes out his bag of drachmas.

Shirabu was watching Goshiki initiate the procedure to call their way home when arms snaked around Shirabu’s waist.

“Psst, Kenjiro.” Semi whispers from behind him, poking Shirabu’s cheek.

“What?”

“I Love you.” Semi plants a chaste kiss behind Shirabu's ear, making the brunet smile. He brings his hand upwards, ruffling the head of silver hair.

“I could get used to this.” Shirabu smiles.

Shirabu sees a bright light make its way from the inside of the forest. Headlights.

The same taxi they used to come to camp parked right in front of them.

The window opened, revealing the same three girls. The Gray sisters.

They snickered at the sight of Shirabu, giving him goosebumps.

“I’ll never get used to this though.”

**~ E N D ~**


End file.
